True Lies
True Lies is a 1994 American action comedy film written and directed by James Cameron, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jamie Lee Curtis, Tom Arnold, Art Malik, Tia Carrere, Bill Paxton, Eliza Dushku, Grant Heslov and Charlton Heston. It is a loose remake of the 1991 French comedy film La Totale!.3 The film follows U.S. government agent Harry Tasker, who balances his life as a spy with his familial duties. True Lies was the first Lightstorm Entertainment project to be distributed under Cameron's multimillion-dollar production deal with 20th Century Fox, as well as the first major production for the visual effects company Digital Domain, which was co-founded by Cameron. For her performance, Curtis won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy and the Saturn Award for Best Actress, while Cameron won the Saturn Award for Best Director. The film ultimately grossed $378 million worldwide at the box-office and was also nominated at the Academy Awards and BAFTAs in the Best Visual Effect category, and also for seven Saturn Awards. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 4 Release 4.1 Critical reception 4.2 Box office 4.3 Accolades 5 Possible sequel and television series adaptation 6 Soundtrack 7 References 8 External links Plot Harry Tasker leads a double life, performing covert missions for the U.S government under a counter-terrorism task force called "The Omega Sector". Agents Albert "Gib" Gibson and Faisal assist him in these missions under the command of Spencer Trilby. However, Harry's wife, Helen, and his daughter, Dana, believe he is a boring computer salesman who does a lot of "corporate" travel. Harry's latest mission in Switzerland reveals the existence of a terrorist group known as the "Crimson Jihad", led by Salim Abu Aziz. Harry suspects that antiques dealer Juno Skinner has ties to Aziz. After visiting her, Harry is attacked by Aziz and his men, and then loses him in a pursuit, meanwhile missing the birthday party that his wife and daughter have arranged for him. Harry heads to Helen's office the next day to surprise her for lunch, but overhears her talking to a man named Simon. He uses his connections in Omega Sector to learn that Simon is a used car salesman, pretending to be a covert agent to flirt with Helen. Harry and other Omega agents, disguised, kidnap Helen while she is at Simon's trailer and then frighten Simon into staying away from her. Harry, using a voice masking device, interrogates Helen and learns that (due to his constant absence) she is desperately seeking adventure. Harry thus arranges for Helen to participate in a staged spy mission, where she is to seduce a mysterious figure in his hotel room (in actuality, Harry himself, who hopes to surprise Helen) and plant a tracking bug on him. However, Aziz's men burst in, kidnap the couple, and take them to an island in the Florida Keys. Aziz reveals he possesses small nuclear warheads hidden inside antique statues shipped by Juno, and threatens to detonate them in major U.S. cities unless the U.S. military leaves the Persian Gulf. He then orders the couple to be tortured; Harry (under a truth serum) reveals his double life to Helen, and then they escape to watch as Aziz has the warheads loaded onto vehicles, and prepares one of them to detonate on the island in ninety minutes. Harry leaves Helen to hide as he attacks Aziz's men, but Helen is captured by Juno and taken with the convoy on the Overseas Highway. Harry is rescued by Omega agents and pursues the convoy, sending two Harrier Jump Jets to stop it and destroy part of the bridge. Harry rescues Helen from Juno's limo before it falls over the destroyed section, and then return to the mainland before the first bomb goes off. They quickly learn that Aziz and his men have taken control of a downtown Miami skyscraper via helicopter and have kidnapped Dana, threatening to detonate the remaining bomb. Harry takes one of the jets to reach the skyscraper quickly. Faisal poses as part of a requested camera crew for Aziz to make his demands, providing enough distraction for Dana to steal the ignition key and flee the room. Aziz chases Dana onto an overhead crane where Harry arrives. Harry is able to rescue Dana while he and Aziz struggle in the cockpit. Aziz eventually becomes ensnared on the end of one of the plane's missiles, which Harry fires at the passing terrorist helicopter — destroying it and the remaining bomb on board. Harry, Helen, and Dana are then safely reunited. A year later, the Tasker's family integrity has been restored, and it is revealed that Helen has become another Omega Sector agent. Harry and Helen are called to embark on a new mission together at a formal party, where they encounter Simon seducing one of the female guests. Helen and Harry intimidate Simon into fleeing, and the film ends with the couple dancing the Tango in celebration. Cast Arnold Schwarzenegger as Harry Tasker Jamie Lee Curtis as Helen Tasker Tom Arnold as Albert 'Gib' Gibson Bill Paxton as Simon Tia Carrere as Juno Skinner Art Malik as Salim Abu Aziz Eliza Dushku as Dana Tasker Grant Heslov as Faisal Charlton Heston as Spencer Trilby Marshall Manesh as Jamal Khaled James Allen as Colonel Ofer Samra as Yusef Production Schwarzenegger stated that while filming a scene with a horse, a camera boom hit the horse and "it went crazy, spinning and rearing" near a drop of 90 feet. Schwarzenegger quickly slid off the horse and stuntman Billy D. Lucas (who was one of Arnold's main doubles and closest pals) caught him; he concluded, "is why I will always love stunt people".4 Costing $10056–12037 million to produce, True Lies was the first film with a production budget of over $100 million.8 It was filmed over a seven-month schedule.3 Of the many locations that were used in the film, the Rosecliff Mansion was used for the ballroom tango scenes in the beginning of the film and the exterior of the Swiss chalet that Harry Tasker infiltrates is Ochre Court.9 The ballroom dancing scene that closes the film, as well as the scenes in the lobby of the fictional Hotel Marquis in Washington, take place in the Crystal Ballroom of the Millennium Biltmore Hotel in downtown Los Angeles.10 Release Critical reception Upon its release in 1994, the film garnered mostly positive reviews. Based on 47 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, True Lies has a 72% approval rating and a weighted average of 6.5/10; the consensus states, "If it doesn't reach the heights of director James Cameron's and star Arnold Schwarzenegger's previous collaborations, True Lies still packs enough action and humor into its sometimes absurd plot to entertain".11 Website Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean to various reviews, gave the film a 63 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews".12 Despite the positive reviews, the film was criticized by the National Review as sexist, cruel, or even misogynistic, for its treatment of female characters, such as the hero (Schwarzenegger) using his agency's resources to stalk and frighten his wife.13 Members of the Muslim community perceived it as conveying a strong anti-Arab or anti-Muslim prejudice.141516 Box office Opening in 2,368 theaters in the United States, True Lies ranked #1 in its opening weekend, earning $25,869,770. True Lies was a box-office success, earning $146,282,411 in the United States and $232,600,000 in the rest of world, totaling $378,882,411 worldwide,2 making it third best-grossing movie of 1994.17 Accolades For her performance, Jamie Lee Curtis received a 1994 Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Musical/Comedy.18 Award Category Recipient Result Golden Globe Award Best Actress Jamie Lee Curtis Won BAFTA Best Special Visual Effects John Bruno, Thomas L. Fisher, Jacques Stroweis, Pat McClung, Jamie Dixon Nominated Saturn Award Best Actress Jamie Lee Curtis Won Best Direction James Cameron Won Best Special Effects Won Best Actor Arnold Schwarzenegger Nominated Best Supporting Actress Tia Carrere Nominated Best Supporting Actor Bill Paxton Nominated Best Action/Adventure/Thriller Film - Nominated Academy Award (The Oscars) Best Visual Effects John Bruno, Thomas L. Fisher, Jacques Stroweis and Patrick McClung Nominated MTV Movie Awards Best Actress Jamie Lee Curtis Nominated Best Comedic Performance Tom Arnold Nominated Best Kiss Arnold Schwarzenegger and Jamie Lee Curtis Nominated Best Dance Sequence Arnold Schwarzenegger and Tia Carrere Nominated Best Action Sequence Bridge Explosion/Limo Rescue Nominated Eddie Award Best Editing Conrad Buff IV, Mark Goldblatt, Richard A. Harris Nominated Japanese Academy Awards Outstanding Foreign Language Film - Nominated Screen Actors Guild Award Best Actress in a Supporting Role Jamie Lee Curtis Nominated Possible sequel and television series adaptation This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (April 2010) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) In September 2010, multiple websites reported Cameron developing True Lies as a possible television series with Dark Angel producer René Echevarria acting as showrunner and producer.19 Cameron originally planned to make a sequel sometime in 2002, but he put his plans on hold once the September 11, 2001 attacks occurred in New York City, saying terrorism was no longer something to be taken lightly.20 In an interview, James Cameron stated there are no plans for a True Lies sequel, but he and Schwarzenegger had spoken about possibly working on a new project together once Schwarzenegger left office.21 In the film The Kid & I, Tom Arnold plays a fictional character based on himself. In that film, the character had starred in True Lies and is pursued by a fan and teams up with Henry Winkler and Linda Hamilton to make a sequel; Schwarzenegger and Curtis cameo as themselves. Tom Arnold jokingly commented at the Schwarzenegger campaign headquarters that a sequel to True Lies was cancelled after Arnold Schwarzenegger had won the 2003 California recall election. Soundtrack True Lies True Lies (album).jpg Film score by Brad Fiedel and various artists Released July 19, 1994 Length 70:35 Label Lightstorm/Epic Soundtrax Track list No. Title Music Length 1. "Sunshine of Your Love" Living Colour 5:17 2. "Darkness, Darkness" Screaming Trees 4:08 3. "Alone in the Dark" John Hiatt 4:46 4. "Entity" Mother Tongue 4:21 5. "Sunshine of Your Love (The Adrian Sherwood & Skip McDonald Remix)" Living Colour 5:49 6. "Main Title/Harry Makes His Entrance" 2:40 7. "Escape from the Chateau" 2:41 8. "Harry's Sweet Home" 1:06 9. "Harry Rides Again" 7:05 10. "Spying on Helen" 4:16 11. "Juno's Place" 1:29 12. "Caught in the Act" 1:29 13. "Shadow Lover" 1:20 14. "Island Suite" 6:55 15. "Causeway/Helicopter Rescue" 7:56 16. "Nuclear Kiss" 0:51 17. "Harry Saves the Day" 8:26 Total length: 70:35 Songs appearing in the film not included on the soundtrack album: "I Never Thought I'd See the Day" – Sade "More Than a Woman" – Bee Gees "The Blue Danube" – The Philadelphia Orchestra "Por una Cabeza" – Argentinean tango, performed by The Tango Project References 1.Jump up ^ "TRUE LIES (15)". United International Pictures. British Board of Film Classification. August 9, 1994. Retrieved October 1, 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "True Lies (1994)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved February 27, 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c "Schwarzenegger Heats Up the Summer with Action-Packed True Lies". Electronic Gaming Monthly (61) (EGM Media, LLC). August 1994. p. 169. 4.Jump up ^ Schwarzenegger, Arnold. "IamArnold. AMA 2.0.". Reddit. Retrieved 21 January 2014. 5.Jump up ^ Fox, D., 1994. Movies: 'True Lies,' 'Forrest Gump' and 'The Lion King' are on target to break a record for non-holiday weekend ticket sales. Los Angeles Times, internet July 18. Available at http://articles.latimes.com/1994-07-18/entertainment/ca-17141_1_true-lies July 24, 2010. 6.Jump up ^ Kempley, R., 1994. ‘True Lies’ ®. The Washington Post, internet July 15. Accessed July 24, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ Thompson, Anne. (1994-07-29) 5 True Lies About James Cameron. Ew.com. Retrieved on 2011-07-14. 8.Jump up ^ "First film with a $100 million budget". Guinness World Records. Retrieved April 30, 2014. 9.Jump up ^ "Movies Filmed in Newport RI - Hollywood loves the "City by the Sea"!". newport-discovery-guide.com. 10.Jump up ^ "Filming in Los Angeles - Millennium Biltmore Hotel Los Angeles Filming History - Filming in LA". millenniumhotels.com. 11.Jump up ^ "True Lies". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2011-08-05. 12.Jump up ^ lies. Metacritic.com (2009-12-18). Retrieved on 2011-07-14. 13.Jump up ^ John Simon, "True Lies," National Review, August 29, 1994. 14.Jump up ^ Names & Faces: "Muslims Protest Schwarzenegger's 'True Lies'" July 22, 1994 By New York Daily News, via Orlando Sentinel. 15.Jump up ^ "Arab-Americans Protest 'True Lies'" Published July 16, 1994, The New York Times. 16.Jump up ^ "Muslim leader wants 'True Lies' banned" Monday, September 26, 1994. The Gainesville Sun, page 3. 17.Jump up ^ 1994 Domestic Grosses. boxofficemojo.com 18.Jump up ^ Jamie Lee Curtis – Awards & Nominations – MSN Movies. Movies.msn.com. Retrieved on 2011-07-14. 19.Jump up ^ "James Cameron Adapting 'True Lies' For TV". Deadline.com. 2010-09-13. Retrieved 13 September 2010. 20.Jump up ^ "Sequel talk true or lies?". 21.Jump up ^ "Cameron Doubtful for TL2 but Hopeful for Another! Tom Arnold Claims Another Project with "Lies" Team!". TheArnoldFans.com. 2009-05-08. Retrieved 6 April 2010. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to True Lies. Portal icon United States portal Portal icon Film portal True Lies at the Internet Movie Database True Lies at Box Office Mojo True Lies at Rotten Tomatoes True Lies at Metacritic Category:1994 films Category:English-language films Category:1990s action films Category:1990s spy films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American action thriller films Category:American comedy thriller films Category:American remakes of French films Category:American spy films Category:Chase films Category:Films about nuclear war and weapons Category:Films about jihadism Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films featuring a Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films set in Maryland Category:Films set in Miami, Florida Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Films directed by James Cameron Category:Screenplays by James Cameron